fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuna Tomori
|birth date= |height=162 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight=50 kg |bust=84 cm |blood type=AB |hobby= * Bragging about branded goods'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Gossiping |likes=Expensive things |dislikes= * Cheap things * Girls prettier than her |liked food= * * |disliked food=Seafoods |family= * Unnamed father * Minako Tomori (mother) |participated= |fates=Murdered by Ayame Hatano |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Rosalia (CV. )}} Kizuna Tomori (토모리 키즈나 Tomori Kizuna) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Cheerleader (초고교급 치어리더 Cho go gyo geup chieorideo). Gallery :For more images of Kizuna, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Kizuna Tomori/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kizuna is a teenage girl of average height with tanned rosy complexion, long light fuchsia hair, and bright amber eyes. She keeps her hair down while some of it is tied into pigtails, adorned with pale dark orange ribbons. Kizuna's outfit resembles that of a typical cheerleader. It consists of a white and azure cropped top with three yellow stars printed adjacently across her top, a short dark blue skirt, white thigh highs with blue jagged ends where small star patterns can be seen on each sock, and white sneakers with midnight blue soles and laces. It also has yellow stars printed on both toe vamps and sides. A gold star is also painted on her right cheek. When she was younger, Kizuna had shorter hair and two star-shaped hairclips are used to secure her pigtails in place. She wore a navy blue dress with white collar and inner flaps. A gamboge bow is tied below it and three star patterns are woven in the left side of her dress. She is also holding a brown teddy bear in her right hand.linuj.tistory.com: Kizuna Tomori's Character Design (Korean) In an "Athletics" drawing posted by LINUJ, Kizuna is shown to be wearing a white-trimmed deep pink zip-up jacket over a white sweatshirt with matching shorts. The ribbons that are used to hold her pigtails in place are now replaced by black rubber hair ties and a gray whistle is hanging around her neck.linuj.tistory.com: Athletics + Current situation (Korean) Kizuna also owns a set of bright golden orange pompoms as seen in her illustration and her dorm room. Name Etymology Kizuna's first name uses the kanji 絆, meaning "bonds" or "relationship (between people)", while her surname, Tomori, is written by using the kanji 友 (tomo) meaning "friend", and 利 (ri) meaning "advantage" or "benefit". As a whole, her last name could mean "friendship". Personality Kizuna is an extremely confident and motivated person, which is also a key to her becoming a cheerleader. Her motivated self, in the past, helped her previous cheerleading team with the media going as far as to claim that her motivation ensured an almost 100% change of her team winning. Mostly because of her energized and cheerful behavior, she likes to encourage others to be as lively as her, but she can also be overly casual and pushy towards people she has only just met. Kizuna, perhaps as a result of her confidence, is a flirtation person as shown in her self introduction with Yuki. Her confident demeanour quickly changes in the face of danger, however, with her freaking out and panicking in multiple instances, namely when she was told she had to live in Kibōgamine Gakuen forever and when the first motive was given. This, during certain instances, flares up her distrust in the other participants, and causing distrust to spread through the others after the motive is revealed. During the class trial it's shown that Kizuna may be, to a degree, short-tempered as well, angered with Yuki and a few of her other classmates at certain points of the trial. Kizuna has a habit of giving people nicknames, even to those (such as Yuki Maeda) who already have a short name to start with. History Kizuna was one of the fourteen students to introduce herself to Yuki Maeda. It's said by Yuki that the old team Kizuna was in had an 100% chance of winning due to her. Soon after he introduction, she along with the other students would start to head inside the school. They would, however, fall unconscious. Once Kizuna woke up from her unconsciousness, she would head to the entrance hall, regrouping with the other students. Soon, an anonymous announcement would play, telling everyone to head to the gym. Once arriving there, Monokuma would show up, announcing the Killing Game. At the announcement, Kizuna would appear panicked. Days afterwards, Monokuma would give the motive to the participants. After everyone had watched the videos, Kiyoka would ask on how to escape. Kizuna would reply that the only way was to murder, leading for everyone to lose trust in each other. Alternate Fates In Danganronpa EX, Kizuna along with everyone par Akane and Yuki would survive, escaping the killing game before it had started. Talent & Abilities Cheerleader It's said by Yuki that Kizuna's talent was able to motivate the old team she was in enough to ensure they had an 100% chance of winning. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Female